Paddled, Tugged, and Plugged
by sinner316
Summary: Part 4 of the Carnal Pleasures series. Clary has broken the number one rule in her stay here in Edom: Sebastian is the only one who can give her pleasure or pain. Sebastian must correct her obedience and it's not going to be pretty. Please leave reviews, letting me know you opinions! I don't own anything! Happy reading!


Sebastian rubbed the silicone paddle against Clary's naked ass making her spine tingle with anticipation. The cool material of the paddle washed over her skin making goosebumps follow in its wake. Clary's eyes began to roll back in her head as the simple, yet teasing touch of the paddle made her slick between the legs. She felt scared, yet intrigued, disgusted, yet aroused. Without a single moment's hesitation, Sebastian struck across her plump behind causing Clary to gasp in pain. Her hips bucked into Sebastian's groin and Clary instantly felt his _perkiness._ She swallowed against the sobs bubbling in her throat. She waited for a moment to see if he would strike her again, but then once again felt the soothing, cool material of the paddle across her skin.

Sebastian instantly hardened when he saw the way his sister's body reacted to the special paddle he had made for her, himself. He knew the silicone would elicit the effects he wanted. He, however, could not have imagined the pure ecstasy he felt when he saw how his little sister's pert behind jiggled and rippled under his hard swing. The way it reddened after the assault, the way the blood rushed to the surface, made his own blood rush to a certain surface of his own anatomy. He licked his lips as his mouth began to water. He needed more.

"You've upset me, baby sister," Sebastian whispered, _whack!_ Grinning, he watched with demonic eyes as his sister's butt plumped and loosened under the paddle, eyes growing wide with fascination as the area grew an even darker shade of red. He decided that red was his favorite color.

Sebastian held on tightly to his sister's withering body as she tried to move off of his lap. Her squirming body was teasing his already hard cock. He closed his eyes and moaned at the sensation. Sebastian squirmed a little himself as he was feeling his hardened length stretch his pants, only to be met with the plush wall of Clary's abdomen. He began undulating his hips, hoping to relieve a little of the pressure so he could get on with his game.

"Do you know why I am upset with you, my little whore?" he asked sternly.

Clary let out a small whisper, "No."

"That's really upsetting, Clarissa. You knew the rules and you broke them. You let another man give you pleasure, you slut," _whack! "_ I thought we had an understanding…" _Whack. Whack._ Clary began to tremble at the pain, little sobs leaving her lips.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Please don't hurt me," she cried against the stinging of her reddened behind.

"Oh, but dear little sister, you must be punished for whoring yourself to another man," Sebastian grinned, "even if I did tell him to fuck you hard in the ass." He heard the gasp from Clary's lips.

"I would let my whole Endarkened Army fuck you in every one of your virgin holes, for the rest of your days, if it suited me," he laughed. "I am not above sharing you in bed either, sweet baby sister. The ways in which we could fill you up are endless," Sebastian closed his eyes at the delicious ideas he was forming. "Stuffing you with cock and other toys, day in and day out, never giving you a moment's peace, will be my favorite pastime. You will never know anything else but pleasuring me and anyone else I let fuck you raw," he smiled, tucking some hair behind her ear. "You fucked yourself when you chose the golden boy over me and you will pay over and over again for it. And when me and my Endarkened are done filling every hole with our cocks, I will throw you to the demons to fuck."

He so loved this game he was playing with his favorite toy. He had told Liam to fuck his baby sister because he knew he couldn't wait for the devilish punishments he wanted to give her afterwards. Clary had no choice. She was his fuck toy, and he would fuck her _and_ her mind, for as long as it pleased him. _It will be so delicious,_ Sebastian grinned as he smoothed the skin over his sister's burning ass cheeks.

At this point, Clary was sobbing and trembling in fear. She wished, _begged,_ for death but knew Sebastian would never grant her this wish.

Sebastian let her sobs wash over him, bathing him in pleasure. The smell of her tears brought a clearing to his mind. He once again turned to the task at hand, _no pun intended._ Turning his paddle around so that the handle was gripped firmly in his hand, he let the bulbed ending trail up and down the crevice between the plush globes of her rounded bottom. Sebastian felt the tingles of pleasure run up Clary's spine through her hiccups and deep breathing after her sobbing. He felt a bit of his own pleasurable tingles in his cock.

"Did it feel good to have Liam's cock in your ass, sweet sister?" he asked. Using his hand, Sebastian split his sister's butt cheeks, settling the tip of the bulb rest just outside her anus. Then he let the bulb penetrate his sister's anal hole slightly, rubbing it in circles. Clary gasped against the intrusion. Her back stiffened, she involuntarily clutched her butt cheeks in horror, and anticipation. "Did he let his monstrous cock penetrate as deep and hard as my paddle, I wonder?" Sebastian watched as the bulb slipped in and out of her anus, fantasizing about his own "bulbed ending" penetrating her tight anal canal.

Sebastian sighed and pulled the bulb out enough to let him trail the smooth handle further down her crest coming to a stop near her vaginal lips, he leaned down to whisper in her ear, "I wouldn't let his cock near your cunt before I got there, my precious, little sister." He began messaging her lips with the bulbed tip of the paddle. Teasing her was half the fun in his sickened mind. Watching her body be wound up by his touches far exceeded any other site to behold in this realm and the next.

Clary sucked in a huge breath and let it out shakily against the building pressure building in her loins at his erotic touch. When she felt the bulb press into her clitoris, Clary's eyes crossed and her whole body shook with pleasure.

Sebastian began working his sister's warming cunt by penetrating her with the paddle, little by little, using it's unique rounded head to give her pleasure against the vibrating walls of her vagina.

Clary's breathing increased dramatically and her heart rate sped up. She was beginning to see flashes of color, a sign that an orgasm was rapidly building, but just as soon as she knew she was about to fly over that edge, Sebastian pulled the paddle clean out of her.

Half crying, half moaning at the loss of the paddle from between her legs, Clary felt suddenly empty. She began whimpering, her hips circling Sebastian's groin wanting her release. She yearned for Sebastian to finish her off, to her acknowledged horror, but being left at the height of arousal with no finish was devastating and driving her crazy.

Delighting in his sister's heightened arousal and subsequent disappointment, Sebastian chuckled. He rolled her over so that she was on her back, eyes gazing into nothing. He appeared over her, taking in her flushed appearance, naked body sprawled out for his devouring gaze. He lifted his eyes up to hers, a sickening smile twisting his mouth.

"This is your punishment little sister, today you will be touched, poked, stroked, prodded, licked, tasted, and teased, but you will not orgasm. At least not until I say you can." He ran his hand through her red hair and gave her a peck on the cheek. "I want you wound up so tight for me when we're finished, Clarissa, that you will have no where else to find release, but with me." Satisfied with the look of fear in her eyes, he picked himself off the ground and went over to grab the rope he had brought with him.

Gazing around the stone walled room, Sebastian forced a leering smile on his face. "I think it's time you got out of this dirty room, don't you think, Clarissa?" Sebastian leaned down to gather his sister in his arms. He brought her up to a standing position and commanded she be still.

"I know I told you that you would never again wear clothes, sister, but I think I can make an exception," he ran the rope he held in his hand down the side of her face. "I have spoiled you I am afraid, little sister," he began by placing the rope behind her head and bringing it back around her neck, tying knots that went down her chest and abdomen, the last one near her vaginal labia.

"You see, I have brought you a dress, a karada dress as it is called," he continued with threading the rope between her thighs, snuggling it between her ass cheeks and tying it to the top loop around her neck. The tightening of the rope around her shifted the knots on her front making the last knot slide directly over her clitoris. Clary's legs shook from the rough feeling of the rope against her very aroused nub. He gave a couple of teasing tugs on the rope enjoying the little bits of pleasurable moans escaping Clary's lips.

"Good, I see you are liking it already," he wound the rest of the rope around her torso, a piece above her breasts and below, encasing them in their own little boxes. He grabbed her breasts in a firm squeeze and ran his roughened thumbs over her nipples, making them perk up immediately.

Clary immediately went to cover her nipples from his view, she knew it was pointless with the obedience rune, but it was just instinct to cover herself.

"Oh yes, I forgot about those little things, didn't I? No, matter, I still have enough rope," he fashioned a simple wrist tie that brought her hands together in front of her. Giving himself a generous amount of leash at the end of the wrist tie, he tugged her forward.

"I have one last little accessory to bestow on you, dear sister." From out of his pocket, Clary's wide-eyes filled with tears as she gazed at the red butt plug. She immediately clenched her butt cheeks, but the movement caused the rope to nudge her clit. She quickly loosened her grip.

"I want you to wear this butt plug so far up your tight ass, so that you don't forget how you disobeyed me last night, Clarissa," Sebastian said standing directly in front of Clarissa, his breath washing over her face. He circled his arms around her waist. He used one hand to spread her butt cheeks and the other to insert the butt plug. He didn't stop until his knuckles were engulfed by her butt cheeks. Clary squealed and shook as the plug was inserted and left inside her. Giving her ass a quick swat Sebastian command, "Shut up, Clarissa. I will not have you sniveling during our outing."

Sebastian stepped away from his sister and softened his features, almost gazing at her with a lover's wanton gaze. "Its time for a little community outreach," Sebastian smiled, "Lets see what my subjects think of you in your new dress," he picked up the leash, wrapping it around his hand for a good hold. "I'm sure they won't be able to keep their hands off you." With a stiff tug of the rope he led Clary's trembling form through the wooden door and out into the waiting community of the Endarkend.


End file.
